Calm and peaceful
by NotYoloEnough4
Summary: AizenxShinji. Yaoi, lemon, smut, swearing but fluff too. After a drunk experience things get weird between captain and lieutenant. Still in progress but chapters can be read separately.
1. Chapter 1

# Calm and peaceful (this is a fic too) #  
The funny thing is, I REALLY wanted to make it calm & peaceful, but I ended up writing porn again... I don't own Bleach. If I did, it would be an official M-rated yaoi. *****

Sakura petals tore as their sandals stepped on them. Of course no one cared about fallen flowers; they were just an extra comparing to the stunning view of blossoming cherry trees. Aizen was contemplating about contrasts. He was trying to find a color that didn't match with those pink, silky objects, but he failed. They just looked good with everything: blue skies, green grass, red sunset and even blonde locks. Of course, Shinji would never let him put anything in his hair. On one hand, he would say it 'ruined his cool looks', on the other hand he'd never let Aizen do something like touching him (the only time for the lieutenant to do that was severely when brushing his hair). The brown haired man was happy his captain even accepted to go out with him that evening (,,This is just relaxing, and NO weird intentions, right, Sosuke?''). Shinji didn't even care about the fact they looked like an average man and his wife seen from far away; in fact, he was so full of himself, he didn't even notice wearing a flower-patterned kimono wasn't exactly the right choice if he wanted to be manly. But all this didn't matter to Aizen; to be honest, he thought the blond looked quite nice with those clothes. They decided on that day because there was a fair in the park where they peacefully walked over the infinity of petals. Many other pairs went there, well, not pairs like them, of course... Aizen found himself playing with the thought. If he could go out with Shinji in some different way, he would, first of all, wrap his hands in that confusingly long, gold-like hair. His imagination was set free after that, but when he realized what he was phantasizing about, he blushed deeply. -Ain't those the ones Kitsune-chan's eating all the time?- Shinji's voice pulled Aizen out of those rather nasty thoughts. The brunette quickly realized that his captain was referring to a bunch of juicy persimmons placed on a trail in the kiosk next to them. As for the nickname, that was how Shinji called Ichimaru Gin (in a very mocking tone).  
-Yes, persimmons. Gin eats them dry, though.- Aizen looked at the other man, who stared at him in return. ,,Something's going on.'' The lieutenant thought. He really wanted for him to be happy just once. The only times when most of people got to see Shinji's smile was when he finally managed to kick Hiyori's ass. That frown he always wore was bad for both phisical and mental health. Even though Aizen was going to, well, betray everyone out there, it was just sad for him to see a man with so much potential ruin himself this way. He desperately tried to deciphrate the other's expression, and he chuckled when he figured out.  
-Could you please give me two persimmons? Thank you very much!- Shinji lifted his brows while the seller was lending the fruit to his subordinate. -Here!- Aizen said as he gave him one. The blonde took a small bite of the persimmon before devouring the whole fruit without thanking or saying anything. The brown haired man watched him without touching his food. -That ain't no bad at all!- the captain stated when he finished. The other gave him another one.  
-Ya... don't need that, Sosuke?-  
-Don't worry, taichou, I get enough of these when we eat them with Gin!-  
-Ya spend an awfully lot of time with that kid...- Shinji muttered before biting his new persimmon.  
-He's got potential, taichou. An interesting personality, also.-  
-Nah, no formalities, Sosuke, please! They spoil my mood...-  
-Are you in a good mood... Shinji?- Aizen smiled faintly.  
-Of course I am, idiot! I'm in a cool place with cool people, showing off my cool self! Who wouldn't have a damn good mood this way?!- the blonde haired man almost seemed enthusiastic. - Thank you, that's kind!- the other said with another small smile.  
- What's kind?-  
- You just labeled me as a 'cool person' I guess I should take that as a compliment.-  
- Well, yes. Yer rather cool. Not as cool as me, of course, and I wouldn't wear those so often, if I was ya!- Shinji said pointing at his subordinate's glasses and blushing a bit. Aizen wondered why, but it was cute. The sky was going more and more red as the sun went down. The pair started to walk back towards the central part of Sereitei, where the Gotei 13 lived.  
-Why are we returning so early? It was fun!- Shinji complained on the way back home.  
-Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake invited us to drink with them before the sun goes down.-  
-Man, they want us to get friggin' drunk! Just 'cause it's weekend we don't have to waste ourselves!-  
- It would be very impolite to refuse their invite, captain...-  
- Ya have to stop me in any possible way then!- Aizen looked at the blonde, who quickly added:  
- This is an order. Oh, and stop it with that 'captain this' and 'captain that'. Is it so hard to say S-H-I-N-J-I?-  
-I apologize, Shinji!- it still sounded weird.  
The two men arrived to Kyouraku's barracks in a short time. Aizen barely touched the door to knock, when it was harshly opened by Kyouraku Shunsui, held back by his lieutenant, Lisa and his best friend. He already looked a mess and they were just arrived.  
-Welcome, Hirako-san, Sosuke-kun!- he let out a drunk giggle, almost dropping the sake cup.  
-Well, excuse us...- Ukitake said with an awkward expression.  
-How 'bout a dri-hic!-ink?  
-I guess we can manage, but only one, Shunsui!- the blond said severely.  
They sat down as Lisa poured sake for both of them with a sigh. She tried to put the less alcohol possible in the cups, but her captain patted her back, making half bottle leak out. It was a total disaster, as Shinji already predicted. -We might be going, sir!- Aizen tried to save the situation, but it was too late; his captain was eagerly drinking. One cup was enough to make Shinji giggle and blush just like Kyouraku (who did it after two bottles averagely). The brown haired man sighed. He was going to get his ass kicked tomorrow morning for not obeying the orders. -Why doncha get some too, ne, Sosuke?- a half-uncoscious Shinji wrapped an arm around his neck, lending him a cup with the other. Any fighting was useless, Aizen knew it. He swallowed it all. He tried not to submit to the feelings stimulated by sake and act composed. After drinking a few more cups, he lost his time perception. The others were gone to the room next to them to dance and left him alone near the table. The brunette lied down with his arms under his head. He absently stared at the ceiling, when something covered his sight. He felt a sudden weight on his body, then golden locks covered his face and shoulders.  
-What are you doing, Shinji?- he only realized how loud he was talking after he said this. -Whatdya mean what I'm doing? I found ya here on the ground so I thought it was all warm n' comfy and I wanted to try, but it's even more comfy with ya on it...- all those stupidities uttered by the captain made his subordinate giggle, but it ended up in a harsh drunk laughter.  
-What's so damn friggin' funny?!- the smaller man sat up (still not getting off of Aizen).  
-You speak nonsense, sir!- he said the last word more mockingly. Shinji turned around, now with his feet at the sides of the other. The position was rather awkward, but this only made the lieutenant laugh more.  
-Why don't we do something?- the blonde asked, trying to keep his frowny expression, but not lasting long.  
-Like what?-  
-What do people do like this?-  
- I wonder what... Hahahahaha!-  
- Yer thinkin' 'bout perverted things, ain't ya, Sosuke?- Shinji sighed.  
- Well it was you bringing up the... hahahaha!... topic!-  
- What're ya even thinkin'? We're two guys!- they both bursted off in laughter at this. - It has to be done somehow...hahahahaha! Because... hahaha... then... How do captain Kyouraku and captain Ukitake do it?- the two mentioned individuals were currently standing behind the barely open door, Kyouraku taking it naturally and Ukitake blushing like a pepper. - How did he get to know?- the white haired man asked his drunk companion. Lisa was crying tears of joy for all the private information she was getting. - We should really find this out, doncha think, Sosuke?-  
- Okay, then undress, taichou!- an unexpected sadistic smirk appeared on Aizen's face.  
- Tch, ya undress first! Girls go first, ya know...-  
- But Shinji, it's gonna be Me the one to fuck You!-  
- Don't fuck with me, of course I'll be the one fucking, fuck it!-  
- We'll see that.- Aizen flipped the other on his back.  
- Dammit, Sosuke, that hurt! Can't ya be more careful?-  
- See? Just like a girl! Your hair looks like that too!-  
- It's not fair, yer even stronger than me!-  
- That's the exact point!- the brunette bent down to the other man.  
- I'm not so sure I want this...- Shinji said with a cute blush. - Don't worry, this is gonna get really good in a little while!- Aizen kissed him while holding his chin with two fingers. The blond couldn't help but return the passion (he wasn't thinking about consequences in his drunken haze). - Are you still not sure?- the lieutenant asked when they broke the kiss.  
- Just go on already!- Shinji whispered.  
- Great. I guess we can get this to the next stage.- he shivered when the bigger man started to fumble with his belt. The kimono was slowly sliding down his shoulders.  
- Wait... we can't do this here!- Lisa silently cussed, with the camera already on. Aizen carried his captain out in bridal style. A few minutes later they arrived to the 5th's barracks and went into Shinji's room (simply because it was closer). The brunette put his newfound lover on the large bed from the Human world and went to the bureau to put down his glasses, then he started to undress. He looked at his captain. Yes, that was exactly where Hirako Shinji belonged: on a bed, with messy hair and a wide open girly kimono, eagerly waiting for him. Aizen attacked him with small kisses on his neck without hesitation, causing him to hiss and slip outer of his clothes. After getting rid of everything else there were just the fundoshi between them. -You're quite slender, Shin-chan! You should eat more.- the brown haired man adressed him with a new nickname he wasn't sure he would like sober. This apparently excited him even more, because his subordinate could feel his erection rising against his. This didn't mean Shinji was a little submissive slut, of course: he reacted by grabbing the brunette's cock.  
-Damn, this is big. How are ya going to make it fit all in my asshole?-  
-Don't worry, I'll manage, sir!-  
- I suppose ya'll need help with that...- Shinji tore off the other man's underwear and licked his lips, referring to what was next. That mouth was a complete surprise for Aizen, he smiled gladly, tough. He realized his captain was fooling him all along with the whole unexperienced-act.  
- Mmm... You're quite good at this. May I ask who...- the blonde slid his manhood out of his mouth to interrupt him.  
- Jeez, shuddup! Yer talkin' 'bout other people in bed!-  
- Come on, taichou, you shouldn't be shy at this point!- the smaller man huffed.  
- All right, I did it once with Urahara! Happy now?-  
- How was it?-  
- Ain't so bad, but I was topping, don't forget it!-  
The brunette suddenly untied his fundoshi before flipping him around.  
-Whoever was topping, I'm gonna make you feel a thousand times better than he ever did!- before his lover could answer anything, he slid two fingers into him after licking them. Shinji moaned loudly at the surprise... fingerrape.  
-Nhhh... I already told ya... to be.. hhh... careful!- - Don't expect me to slow down after turning me on like that, Shin-chan!- there was no turning back; Aizen already gone crazy and couldn't help but act like some kind of wild beast. He replaced his digits with his cock, an action which relaxed him a bit. He let out a satisfied sigh, but two seconds of peace were way too much for the captain laying under him.  
- ARE YOU CRAZY STOPPING NOW, SOSUKE?! FUCK ME AND DO IT HARD, DAMMIT!- the answer he got was a nasty smirk and the others lenght deep inside him with one thrust. The brown haired man had to watch him a bit before pounding into him again. He was beautiful. The blush on his cheeks was exactly the same color as the sakura petals from before and it matched perfectly with his hair spread across the pillow like a golden sea. It wasn't exactly like having a flower in it, but Aizen decided he liked this view even more.  
But he couldn't make him wait more. He violently fucked him in the matress without mercy, just the way he requested.  
-Ahhhh... Please, Sosuke! Deeper...- the lieutenant already saw his uke's face twitch in extasy, so he kept on thrusting into him hitting his most sensitive spot.  
-AAAAH! DAMN! SOSUKE~!- that orgasm made Aizen release too, he did it without any extra sounds, though. To do the romantic fall-asleep-in-each-other's-arms part, the brunette replaced the sticky bedsheet with a clean one, while Shinji complained about the cold, wrapping some random cloth around himself. When the work was done, they collapsed into the bed, but neither of them could sleep yet.  
-Are you still drunk, taichou?- the bigger man smiled faintly with his head resting on an elbow.  
-I wasn't drunk for a minute, idiot!-  
- Too bad, you made a fool of me all along...-  
- Can ya name just one more way to get in your pants without any awkward questions?!-  
- Well, maybe... You could have just asked me out?-  
- If that ain't an awkward question to ya...- Aizen smiled happily.  
- Wait, this means you had the hots for me before too?- he asked after a few minutes of silence.  
- Don't assume things, baka!-  
- Did you phantasize about me, taichou? Some really weird and hot dreams maybe...- the lieutenant's imagination was running away with him.  
- It depends on what ya call 'phantasy'...- Shinji hoped the other man didn't see his blush in the dark. The way his lover's face lit up at this was far more visible, though.  
- Did you... Jerk off to me?!-  
- Don't ever say something like that again!- the blonde haired man pouted, but the other just wrapped his arms around him.  
- I want to watch the sunset tomorrow...- Shinji added when they were almost asleep.  
- That's fine. And we'll get some food and sake.-  
- Can we do that without Kyouraku and Lisa around this time, please?-  
- Of course. Don't worry.-  
The brunette smiled softly as his captain rested on his chest. The whole situation was as calm and peaceful as it could be and his life was downright amazing.  
Just as planned. 


	2. Chapter 2

# Calm and peaceful Act 2 #  
Decided to make it more-than-one-shot. Stuff between two stars are thoughts/dreams/flashbacks (but I guess you'll find out).

Shinji stared in the middle of the tea cup, thoughts wandering freely where he didn't want them to. What was he even thinking? Captain-lieutenant relationship? He didn't even completely trust Aizen! So why did he want a continuation to their drunk buffoonery? Because yes, that was basically everything they had. He couldn't even remember eighty percent of what he said and so did Aizen. They just got curled up in his bed somehow, their nudity as an obvious sign of what happened. And this is what he, Hirako Shinji, the uber-cool Fifth Captain, got all depressed over, to the point of drinking tea alone in his barracks, afraid of going out in the sun. Well, more afraid of bumping into Aizen, maybe. He could only hope that handsome jerk of a lieutenant wouldn't come inside to find him on his own diligence.  
What made the blond captain be the most uncertain of himself was the way he submitted to him, almost like a girl. That was one of those things he would rather die than tell anyone else. Still, the thought made him blush and he secretly wanted to live the sensation again because it felt so damn good when...  
Shinji shook his head. He was going crazy. The best thing to do in the situation was a nap, he decided. After all, he won't be able to think too much about anything while sleeping. He laid onto his futon and closed his eyes. The slumber came quickly.  
*He felt his silky hair falling into his face. What the hell was happening? The hair was supposed to stay down, not up! Then he realized it was actually him hanging upside down somewhere. Oh, and he's completely naked... Awesome. How will he get out of this pose? It was dark and he couldn't see a thing. He could only trust his anticipation... He felt something wet on his mouth. Lips. What were they doing there? Someone was kissing him. And it felt awesome. The other mouth broke away from his, finally. The voice he heard was low and whispering. ,,Don't be afraid, Shin-chan!'' He would be very mad about the nickname normally, but that tone was just too sexy. ,,You think I'm making you sound like a girl, don't you?'' Yes he did, although, he had to admit, he quite liked his role. Soft kisses wandered down (or up?) towards his belly. He moaned, but it rather sounded like a whine. The further the kisses went, the wilder they became. He was expecting a blowjob after all that, but he didn't get it. ,,No, no, no, you're no getting that unless you do something in exchange!'' A cock was suddenly pressed to his mouth, an especially big one, on top. He had no other choice so he sucked and licked it pretending to be eager (and realizing he actually was). He kept on the process until pre-cum was leaking out, but then the big member got removed from his mouth. ,,Now, since little Shin-chan's been a good girl, I'll do something she likes!'' A big, warm hand trailed on his inner thigh and he felt two fingers pushing into him. ,,Yes... Right there...'' he almost sounded shy but his moans just got louder as a third digit was added. When the hand stopped fingering him he suddenly felt horribly empty. ,,Tell me what you want.'' ,,I-I want you to fuck me!'' The cock was inside him with one deep thrust. He hissed in pain, but it soon turned into pleasure as it was removed and shoved into him again. ,,Tell me who you belong to. Tell me whose property you are!'' that low voice demanded between groans. ,,Aaaah... I'm yours... I'm your little bitch!'' It hit his prostate. In that second he knew who it was. There was only one man who could make him feel that ultimate pleasure. ,,SOSUKE!''*  
Shinji woke up by hitting the floor with his head. He tried to analyze his situation, but his brain didn't start to work yet after sleeping.  
-Are you all right, taichou?- he heard a familiar voice. He looked up and had to face Aizen's questioning expression.  
-Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, you can leave now.- he said, trying to ignore the sticky mess all over his legs. Damn. Why did he had to be the first one to walk in after he woke up from a wet dream about him?  
-I thought you were calling me, you've been shouting my name!- Shinji's face went red. -You're imagining things! Now, can you leave for a moment? I need to change.- and while the blonde captain did so, he also thought about what excuse he'll use to explain why he was actually changing.  
-All right. Good afternoon, taichou!- the lieutenant nodded and walked out. Shinji sighed with relief and went to take a shower.  
In the meanwhile, Aizen started to chuckle right after he left. He could be extremely creative when it came to illusions and this was the best one he made so far. It would've been nice to make it real some day... 


	3. Chapter 3

# Calm and peaceful Act 3 #  
Hey people! Just a short note. I can't do italics with my program, so the stuff between two stars are *meant to be* italics.

It wasn't a coincidence, it really wasn't. The way he got injured. There was a huge cut in the middle of his chest which hurt like hell at the slightest movement, so he *had to be* carried bridal style. In that condition, of course, he couldn't afford himself to care about how he looked like.  
And the fact Aizen was the only one around to carry him wasn't a coincidence either. In one way or the other, he ended up in his arms, but, to be honest, he didn't mind at all. Even if it made him look like a girl (which reminded him about a *really* weird nightmare). -Hirako-taichou, are you all right?- oh yes, and he had to burst in again. This was a very bad habit of him.  
-Yeah. What d'ya want?- Shinji was laying on a hospital bed, golden hair sprawled all around his head on the pillow. He was healing slow and painfully. He hated it when he couldn't move and those were his circumstances since three days. -I just wanted to see how are you progressing. I was worried.-,,Like hell ya do'' the captain thought ,,Ya liar bastard. All ya wanna do is fuck me nice and hard in the hospital bed.'' -That's nice of ya, now could ya please leave?- Shinji had to send him away. Even if he actually felt something for him, he couldn't trust him and he had to warn himself to keep a distance from Aizen every moment he glanced at those warm, brown eyes. -Why, captain, are you 'changing' again?- that was an inside joke only the two of them could understand, still, Shinji attempted to throw his precious hairbrush at his lieutenant.  
-Shut up, you're just making things worse for me! Leave, Sosuke, that's an order!- the blonde yelled. The brown haired male nodded and left the room. Shinji started feeling *empty* when he left. Yes, it was a pitiful feeling. He was ashamed of himself for falling so much for a guy, plus, it was his lieutenant. Plus, he was submitting him like some kind of girl. Plus, he was older than him. Plus, it was Aizen Sosuke. But hell, he'd be an idiot not to understand he was in love like crazy! He couldn't exactly tell what got him in Aizen. Maybe it was his looks, maybe his misteriousness, maybe his personality, maybe only his eyes... Whatever it was, it was a perfectly seductive feature. The whole person was seductive, in fact.  
That was all he thought about on that bed, with an enormous wound. He'd be dead if... If Aizen didn't save him. Yes, another pitiful thing. Getting saved by your lieutenant is one of the most shameful things for a taichou.  
And that was the moment when someone else entered.  
-Yo, asshole! Are you healing fast so I can kick your bony ass?- Hiyori's face was as grumpy as usual, on contrary, Shinji was showing off his trademark smile.  
-Ya came to visit me, Hiyori? Thanks for being nice!  
-I'm not being nice with you, Shinji-dickhead!  
-Then, d'ya need something?  
-I need your friggin' report for Yamamoto, that's all.  
-What report could I give ya, idiot?! ,,I got beat up like shit by a hollow, sincerely yours, Hirako Shinji'' or what?!- the girl smirked, even though she was called an idiot.  
- Yeah, that sounds nice indeed. Maybe you could put there something like ,,I got my ass saved by my incredibly sexy lieutenant who carried me in his strong, muscular arms...''  
-GET THE FUCK OUT!- Hiyori could barely dodge the brush flying towards her.  
-All right, I'll ask your precious nerdface if you don't feel like cooperating. Bye, idiot!- the blonde girl walked out with not so typical calm.  
Days pass slow when you're sick, Shinji knew it the most. Some people actually came to visit him but they never stayed for more than five minutes and Aizen didn't show himself for about two days. The blonde captain really missed him, even though he would never say something like that in his life. He got some gifts too; a bottle of sake from Kyouraku (like getting drunk was the best thing for him to do), a postcard from Ukitake (signed: ,,I know how you feel ;D") and a slip of paper from Hiyori where she explained how much she wanted to kick him in the face. Then, after a long time, he finally got another visitor.  
-Are you feeling better, Shinji-kun?- Urahara asked with an absent smile as he netered the room. -Why, thank ya, yes. Is it... necessary to call me like that?- he asked with disturb. The Twelfth's captain let out an amused chuckle.  
-Okay, Shinji, next time I do that just call me Kisu-chan!  
-I'd prefer there won't be next time!  
-Why are you in such a bad mood? Can I do something to cheer you up?- the absentminded blonde asked stepping next to his bed. He leaned over the other man and whispered in his ear.  
-Something like last time maybe...- Urahara probably wanted him to remember *that* night, instead, he had a flashback about his drunken night with Aizen when he mentioned his first time to him.  
-I don't think we need *that* right now.- Shinji didn't make any attempt to get rid of him; on one hand he was sick, on the other hand he was polite. That didn't mean he felt comfortable with Urahara Kisuke in his face, of course.  
-You're not reacting in any harsh way, I appreciate that of you, Shinji-kun!  
-Did ya come here to annoy me or to rape me, *Kisu-chan*?  
-So you don't think raping is annoying, hm?- the Fifth's captain could only wish his visitor was just playing around; he wasn't in the right condition to fight back if he tried something.  
-Well it is, if it's ya doin' it!- Urahara walked away from the hospital bed with a mimic serious expression.  
-So, who's better? Sosuke-kun or me?- Shinji almost gasped. How the hell did he get to know?  
-Listen, Kisuke, both of those stories were accidents. I see ya as my colleague and Aizen as my lieutenant and nothing more.- the other blonde laughed at this.  
-Are you telling me you're straight? Look, Shinji-kun, having gay sex drunk once is average but having it twice seems like a hint, don't you think?- the guest sat down on a chair next to his injured friend.  
-Maybe I'm gay, maybe I'm straight, maybe I'm bisexual. Who cares? I'm just telling ya I was so drunk I couldn't see a thing without laughin'. I don't think we can consider what we did as anything like a relationship.  
-You're mistaken, my friend, this is not about you and me. Do you like your lieutenant or not?  
-I TOLD YA IT'S FUCKING NOT, ASSHOLE!- Shinji's face went so red he thought hiding it with anger was the best solution.  
-Okay, okay, just calm down... So you don't like him one tiny bit, right?  
-Nope.  
-Well, that's a pity, really...  
-WHY?- the Fifth's captain almost fell out of the bed for the excitement.  
-I just saw that look on his face when he brought you back. He seemed... relieved, that's it. You two would look lovely as a couple, that's what I though that moment. But don't mind me, I'm just imagining things sometimes, like with Yoruichi and her little servant.  
-Ppft, ya too? They're so doin' it!  
-We never know, we never know... But I got to go now, hope you'll be alright!- Urahara made it to the door, but Shinji yelled to him right before he left.  
-Oi, Kisuke... Could ya please send here that friggin' nerd? I need to talk to him. And I was being serious before so don't go and tell him I wanna discuss my love matters with him 'r anything. -Hai!- the Twelfth's captain smiled and waved before leaving permanently. Shinji felt happy and frustrated at the same times. Happy because from what Urahara said there was a slight possibility for him to be liked by Aizen and frustrated because whatever the lieutenant felt he could have ruined it all with his manners before. He hoped he would come soon so he can finally get over the apologizing. He looked around for his brush but he realized he already threw it at Hiyori. Hell. He didn't want to be seen with his hair like this. He stood up and tried to walk and look for the object but with every step he almost fell. Even though he was thinner than ever, he felt like his head weighed a thousand pounds and his feet were unable to carry him. He couldn't see the hairbrush anywhere and at one point he felt he couldn't make it. He let himself fall down not caring about more injuries and... ended up in the arms of guess who.  
Two things came into Shinji's mind. The first: *Saved twice. My pride is sinking in the ground.* And the second: *Life is a friggin' movie.*  
-Were you looking for *this*, taichou?- Aizen was holding the famous brush in his right hand (the left one was wrapped around Shinji's vaist).  
-Well yes, thanks, I mean...- the brown haired man put his arm around his captain's shoulder and helped him make it to the bed. He lifted him and placed him on the matress then covered him with the sheets. Shinji felt ashamed for not being able to act like a man, but at the same time he was happy Aizen wasn't so mad at him.  
-Now ya can explain to me where did ya go in the past two days!  
-But taichou, you said I was making things worse!  
-Ya know... I didn't mean it, right?- a strange light appeared in the brown glance, something sinistral, but Shinji wanted to see those eyes so badly he didn't care.  
-So I wonder if I can make them better, instead...- that smirk meant nothing good and Shinji knew it. He decided to go right to the point.  
-Can ya remember anything from the night after we went to drink with Kyouraku, Sosuke?  
-I don't know what exactly should I remember, captain...  
-That means ya don't. Great.- Aizen slowly slid his hand to his face and took of his glasses. Suddenly, there was something new on his face. Shinji's eyes widened. That was it. The click of the switch he was waiting for. He knew his lieutenant wasn't what he seemed and right now he looked totally different. He was not the cute little nerd anymore; more like a tyrant. He looked fierce, unafraid and strong. A thousand times stronger and... very dominant. -Sosuke, don't think I'm crazy for what I'm about to tell ya, please.- the blonde's tone was weak and quiet.  
-What do you want to say? That I'm schizophrenic or that you love me?- Aizen leaned close to him, much closer than Urahara did before.  
-If it's both, my answer is completely positive. I *am* schizophrenic and I *do* love you.  
-Ya love me? So it wasn't the alcohol?  
-I don't submit to anything or anyone, so even if I'm affected by any substance, my basic intentions remain.- and, as if he wanted to prove that, he caught Shinji's lips, slipping his tongue in, not leaving the other enough time to breathe.  
- Let me show you something!- he whispered as he trailed his fingers down the blonde's torso. A blue light spread across the room and Shinji didn't feel the pain of his wound anymore. Since when could Aizen use a kidou spell without the whole enchantment?!  
-Thanks.- he said weakly.  
-I healed it so that I can spoil your body by myself- he could feel the brunet's warm breath against his ear and it sent shivers through his whole body. Aizen ravaged him completely and mercilessly. The undressing of Shinji didn't take more than ten seconds and the preparation wasn't much longer either. The blonde knew his ass was going to hurt like hell the next day but he didn't care. He told him he *loved* him. Even if he looked like (and probably was) the most evil person in the world and he told him he loved him. Shinji came back from his thoughts when Aizen entered him relentlessly. His pace was fast and hard, but the captain liked it, because it was stunningly real comparing to the time when they were drunk. -This is a challenge, taichou.- the brunette said with a smirk between two thrusts.  
-I want to see if you still love me after you learn who I am!  
-Sosuke~ Nh... Just keep on going... I want more...- Shinji said even though he felt he's gonna tear with that big cock slamming into him so deep.  
- As you wish...- Aizen hit *that* spot inside him, but then stopped.  
-...But I want to hear you say you're my little bitch like before first!  
-All right, Sosuke... I'm your bitch... Once again... J-just go on please!- the lieutenant sheated himself into Shinji again, hitting his prostate. The blonde yelled at that sensation, not caring about the whole Fourth squad in the room next to them.  
-Say my name, it's sweet.- the brown haired man whispered in his uke's ear, who instantanely obeyed to the order when he came.  
-S-SOSUKE!  
In the afterglow, Aizen leaned on the bed while sitting on a chair next to it and placed his head on Shinji's chest who absentmindedly played with his brown, wavy locks. Although he was physically very strong, that bed required the brunette a weird position which exhausted him completely. They stayed like that for some minutes, then the lieutenant finally spoke.  
-I'm sorry to make you know like this, but I'll be leaving this place soon.  
-What d'ya mean 'leaving'? And what place?  
-Soul Society. I'm against the functioning of this world and I discovered a method to rule.  
- Ya wanna take down the King? Ya know that's impossible, right?  
- It isn't, if I already have another world on my own. My dear captain, I'll be off to rule Hueco Mundo.- Shinji stopped his combing through Aizen's hair at that.  
- I don't have a clue 'bout how can that be made...  
- Now that I already started, I'll let you on all my secrets. Can you remember the Hougyoku created by Urahara Kisuke? I developed a method with it to turn hollow into some kind of hybrid creatures, which I called the 'arrancar'. They are far stronger than shinigami and when there'll be enough of them, I'll create the King's Key with some souls from Karakura town and become *God*.- the blonde found it really hard to comprehend all that plan. He could just go and blat all to Yamamoto but now he knew Aizen was the kind of man who would kill him if he got in he way of his plans. But anyway, why would he do that? He thought the hierarchy sucked either and pretty much liked the thought of being the lover of God... If he didn't cast him away, of course. Aizen suddenly pulled him to his chest.  
- Hirako Shinji, you are going to rule the world by my side.  
- Are ya sure this is goin' to work, Sosuke?  
- Yes. I will create a new world where hollow won't be treated like monsters and every kind of creature will live in harmony with the other kinds. Vasto lordes will be created with smaller hollows before being turned into arrancar and integrated into the people of Soul Society. Our world will be calm and peaceful as ever and I'll stand on the top of it! 


End file.
